


Dewey 109

by marcelo



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelo/pseuds/marcelo
Summary: There are ways to know things nobody could know. Oracle knows most of them.





	Dewey 109

It all happened almost at once. Barbara opened the door, saw the Joker, heard a shot.

The bullet went upwards through the Joker's head, killing him instantly. As his body dropped, Barbara could see an old woman standing behind him, gun still smoking.

She smiled like a teenager, more so when she saw Jim come behind Barbara, his gun aimed at her. "You are welcome," she said to both, darting away from the door.

Barbara let Jim run after her while she took a more indirect route. She was faster than the older woman, but she seemed to know all of her methods and tricks, probably -as much as it pained Barbara to admit it- better than herself.

It was the first time they crossed paths with the woman who called herself Oracle.


End file.
